Relative Love: A Lucky Answer
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: It was the dark ages for physicists of the world! It's up to them to solve the Problem or stay mystified, remaining clueless and wandering through with no sense of up or down, left or right, forward or backward... AU. Advanceshipping one shot.
**Another one of those one shots that just popped in my mind. Now this will get slightly scientific but I will try my best to make it easy to understand. Do note that there are no Pokémon in this story. So presenting to you, Relative Love: A Lucky Answer.**

 _ **RELATIVE LOVE: A LUCKY ANSWER**_

A complication.

We have all had our fair share in complications. Issues that required critical thinking, problems that required analysis, troubles that had to be dealt with. They come in a wide range of areas. Adventure, love, politics, biology, chemistry, physics, science-fiction, ideas for stories, the list goes on.

And here, a complication was what Ash Ketchum was facing.

A solution.

This talks about the means of being able to get out of trouble and solving our complications. A simple eight letter word. The power to relieve stress, ease tensions and allow us to focus and achieve our goals.

And here, a solution was what Ash Ketchum wanted. He desired an answer.

…

…

…

Ash Ketchum was 14 years old when he first heard of Schrödinger's cat, the famous thought experiment. This intrigued him, fascinated him as he lay mystified by the magic of science, especially physics. He grew away from the mind-set of Pallet Town that science, particularly physics, was too difficult for anyone to do and it was best to follow a career better understood. He rebelled against it, claiming if no one understood the unknown, then no one ever will if they didn't make an attempt to solve these mysteries.

As he grew older, Ash continued to pursue physics with his heart and soul, against everyone's wishes and arguments.

To prove the townsfolk of Pallet Town wrong? No. He knew that their opinion would never change, even if there was a scientific breakthrough.

He wanted to prove his worth, his ability, his capability to those that jeered him, bullied him and dissed him. But more importantly, he had the thirst to learn more and improve society.

So it wasn't surprising when Ash became a particle physicist. Which brings us to the Problem, as it was called.

Physicists at the time did not know how anything, other than light, moved. For there was a big theory on the proof of the movement of light but not a big theory on how other things move. Not even a small theory.

Biology said energy from cellular respiration, the nervous and muscular system; chemistry talked about organic compounds and their complex reactions.

But physics? Physics was left in the dust, with physicists scratching their head with the big, million-dollar question.

How did anything, other than light, move?

So it wasn't surprising when Ash took on the Problem.

…

…

…

Tired and weary were all May Maple could use to describe Ash, her best friend and long-time crush's eyes and demeanour. She knew he was working on a problem, trying to find an answer. She wanted him to solve it, no doubt about it. But she didn't want him to work on it the way he was at the moment. Spending every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week of every month, trying to find the answer to the Problem. Rest and sleep were concepts long ditched by him. And she didn't want to marry a zombie!

" _Woah, don't get too ahead of yourself May! He is not even your boyfriend and you're already thinking about your marriage with him?"_ thought May.

She sighed. She knew she was madly in love with him but he may never see it, with his obsession over physics and the Problem. But she supported him and would continue to do so till eternity.

Which brings us back to why she invited him over for dinner tonight. She hoped that there was a slim chance that she would not be alone anymore after tonight's proceedings.

…

…

…

Ash removed all creases from his shirt as he stood in front of the mirror. True he and May were close friends and it was going to be a casual dinner, but he still had to be presentable. He checked his appearance one last time before the mirror before leaving his room and heading out to his destination. May's house was not far off and there being no reason to take the car, he began walking to her house.

As he walked down the lane, he was once more consumed by the Problem. Caught up so much in his thoughts, he had not noticed that he had already reached her house's front door.

" _Ah memory lane! I've come here so many times that I can even get here unconsciously…"_ He smiled at the thought.

"Well since I am here this evening, I might as well enjoy myself," he told himself.

Saying this, he rang the bell of his brunette beauty's house.

…

…

…

 _ **After 3 hours…**_

May had a small smile on her face. The evening was absolutely wonderful, even though she had not accomplished her objective. She sighed as she watched Ash put his shoes on and face her as he exited her household and onto her doorstep.

"I really had a lot of fun today, May. Maybe I should come over more often, every now and then, to get a break!" Ash remarked smiling.

May looked genuinely surprised and mildly pleased. "That would be wonderful Ash! Hopefully next time, we'll get more time together…"

Ash nodded. "That would be great. Though I really wish today lasted forever."

May smiled. "I think it be even better to go back in time and re-live the evening. That way, we can live through this as many times as we want!"

Ash laughed at her suggestion. "Traveling back in time would be…"

Just then something struck him, causing him to freeze mid-sentence. To May, it looked as if she said something wrong.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Ash…are you alright?"

Ash simply murmured. May could only catch, "stupid…time…not absolute…change…possibly relative!"

Ash suddenly jumped up in excitement, scaring May out of her wits, and began running around her garden like a headless chicken. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he was giddy with the fact that one simple sentence from his Goddess had solved the Problem. He quickly ran back to her, determined to thank her.

"May, I've figured out the answer to the Problem. And it's all thanks to you!" he screamed, completely out of breath.

May proceeded to ask how he figured it out but was rudely interrupted, by him jumping extremely close to her.

Ash suddenly placed his lips on May's and silently kissed her, unable to contain his joy. May stood there, only half-aware of what was happening. Before she could respond, Ash broke the kiss.

"I love you," he said.

With that, he ran back home. May simply stood there, her mouth hanging slightly and a deep blush on her face.

"He not only solved his problem but mine as well…" she whispered to herself as she eagerly ran back into her house, awaiting the next day, when she could return the favour.

 **Now it's time for some trivia!**

 **#1: What crossed Ash's mind when he was transfixed?**

 **Answer: Time-travel showed him that he took time to be an absolute in his calculations, but he questioned himself, "What if time was relative?"**

 **#2: Does Ash resemble anyone from the modern world?**

 **Answer: Indeed! I had Ash represent Albert Einstein and the issues other physicists and he faced, till his paper on special relativity.**

 **And there you have it! That is the conclusion of one long fic, Relative Love: A Lucky Answer! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one shot and leave a review as to what you thought about it!**

 **As always, please R &R!**


End file.
